Not such a naked singularity
by Jackiwi
Summary: Sam and Jack on a sunny afternoon!


Author: Jackiwi  
  
Spoilers: none that I can think of, and nothing big if there are any! Season: after 7 Disclaimer: Only the story is mine. Stargate and all its characters are owned by MGM, double secret and Gekko corp. Authors note: ENJOY!  
  
Not Such A Naked Singularity.  
  
Jack O'Neill sits with his feet resting either side of the television, idly flicking though the channels and thus occupying one hand with the remote control, whilst the other rests on the floor, his thumb nail scratching at the soggy label of his bear bottle.  
  
The sun is blazing, and the sound of kids playing and the neighbours cutting the grass drifts though the open window filtered only by the delicate white net, lightly floating on the breeze.  
  
Deciding nothing of any interest is on the box (Sam really needs to get more sports channels) he gets up and heads though the kitchen and out the back door, taking his bear with him.  
  
The sight of Sam, stretched out in a deck chair, wearing only sunglasses, headphones, and a bikini, (which while it comes with a skirt, Jack chooses to ignore this fact) always makes him smile. He still can't believe she's his. Things, well, lets just say that things changed, and there was really no need for SG1 anymore. To go into it in more detail would be another story.  
  
Anyway, after the 'turn of the tide' so to speak, Jack decided it was time to hang up his gun and boots, and replace them with a fishing pole and nice comfortable beach sandals (which are NOT, and I stress NOT granddad shoes!) As for Sam, well she couldn't see herself happy in any other assignment after the stargate, so she also decided to call it a day, however, she still lectures now and then at the academy and has taken on a couple of already way to smart kids to enlighten them even more in the ways of the universe.  
  
Jack realises his been staring at his girlfriend (he'll never get used to calling her that) way too long, and takes a seat in the chair next to hers, placing his sunglasses on and taking a long swig of his bear.  
  
After they both handed in their papers, they started to just hang out together. A lot. They both knew that they loved each other more than words could ever say, but it didn't feel right, or natural to just rush into a relationship. Something held them back. They put it down to habit. After over 7 years of 'you can look, but you can't touch,' they just kinda got used to it. But suddenly everything changed, and it was hard to adapt to the fact that there wasn't any regs to abide by any more. For Sam, just getting used to calling him Jack was weird.  
  
But the more time they spent together, just doing normal stuff, going shopping, meeting for lunch, that sort of thing, it just got easier. They got to know each other again, and still found themselves in love with each other.  
  
They came to accept it. 3 months ago to the day since the Saturday night. Jack had gone over Sam's, accompanied by a crate of bear (I know, he drinks bear a lot!) and a pizza. She was wearing navy blue jean-type trousers, with a small sleeve-less blue top, which just showed a sliver of midriff, and her feet were bare, toe nails painted deep red.  
  
The evening passed, and the movie that he hadn't really been watching ended. It had taken 7 years to get to this point. The point where he could just spend time with her, sitting on her sofa and breathing in the light delicate smell of her perfume, without having to call it a 'team-building exercise'. It hadn't been 7 years since they retired, of course, but 7 years since that day he had asked her what a naked singularity was, and trying to make him feel better she had joked it was her on a Saturday night! He had made a mental note to drop by her house on said night, but had never got round to it. He got close, several times in fact, but his conscience would kick in and send him on a guilt trip. As the credits rolled up the screen that night, and Sam hit the off switch and turned on the lamp, he couldn't help it anymore. All night he'd been watching her, and everything about her just made him realise how much he needed her. Every day.  
  
She turned to look him in the eye, and he could see a desire that reflected his own in her eyes. He placed a hand lightly on her check and moved her head towards his, placing a kiss on her lips, which she gladly returned, her own hands folding behind his neck, insuring he couldn't end this moment even if he wanted too, which he didn't.  
  
Driven by a deep hunger and a need for each other, their kiss rapidly became more passionate, and before they knew it, there here, 3 months later, in a steady relationship, a happy relationship. One that neither of them can ever see the end of.  
  
So it's all finally happened. Jack reaches out and takes Sam's hand, running his thumb over their entangled fingers. No more lonely Saturday nights. No more lonely, full stop.  
  
THE END 


End file.
